


Drowning their sorrows

by ldsbibliophile



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Hospitals, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ldsbibliophile/pseuds/ldsbibliophile
Summary: Roman's not feeling very good about himself
Kudos: 16





	Drowning their sorrows

Roman took a big swig of whatever he had grabbed from the grocery store and grimaced as he swallowed. If he was going to do this, he didn't want to be sober.

*****

Virgil was antsy as he sat in Patton's car. They pulled up to the apartment complex and he was out on the pavement, jogging two steps at a time up the stairs, and rushing down the walkway to the front door. He knocked, loudly.

"Roman! Roman, open up!"

There was no answer.

He tried the knob. It was unlocked, so Roman must be home.

He stepped inside, followed by Patton and Logan, who had caught up to him.

The anxious, gnawing feeling in his stomach only grew worse at the silence that greeted him.

"Roman?"

Logan and Patton set about putting their groceries in the kitchen while Virgil ventured further into the apartment.

"Roman?"

He wasn't in the bedroom, which worsened the bad feeling Virgil had. He kept looking, checking in the bathroom.

At first glance, it looked empty, and Virgil almost turned away. But then he noticed the fingers loosely gripping the side of the bathtub.

He rushed in, and screamed, "Roman!"

He barely heard running footsteps as he yanked his friend out of the water.

He laid Roman on the floor, and Logan was across from him, checking for breathing, a heartbeat, anything.

He started CPR and looked up at Virgil, who was staring at Roman's pale face.

Logan opened his mouth, as if to say something, then sighed. He turned to Patton.

"Call 911," he instructed calmly. Patton nodded dumbly and fumbled for his phone.

Logan turned back to Virgil. "Virgil, I need you to help me count compressions. Ready? 1, 2, 3…"

*****

Roman woke up feeling stiff and somewhat sore. He groaned and blinked his eyes open to a bright room.

He stiffened.

He was in a hospital.

Virgil was in a chair next to him, his head resting in his arms, one hand holding Roman's.

On Roman's other side was Patton, who was watching the tv softly playing in the corner.

Nearby was Logan, sitting and reading a book.

None of them had noticed Roman was awake. He closed his eyes and lay back in the pillow, remembering why he was there.

He was so  _ stupid _ .

His mind was torn, fighting itself over whether he was even happy to have been saved, whether he should've made sure he wouldn't be found too soon, whether, whether…

He let out a sob, and he heard movement as his three friends looked at him.

"Roman?" Patton asked softly.

Roman let out another sob, tears leaking out of his eyes. "I'm, I'm so sorry…"

There was a flurry of movement, and arms wrapped around him and both hands were being squeezed and he sobbed even harder but at the same time he wished this would never end because he had never felt more loved.


End file.
